Yvonne Miller
Yvonne Miller is a graduating senior from Springwood class with her friend Alice Johnson, Greta Gibson, Dan Jordan and Mark Gray. Unlike most of the African-American characters that dies in a Nightmare film, Yvonne survived Freddy's advances in Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child. Appearances Yvonne works as a nurse at the local hospital in Springwood in the Parenatal Ward where she calls in a favour with the doctor. She oversees for Ultrasounds to have the screening of Alice's unborn baby boy. She's sceptical of Alice's story of the nightmare deaths and Freddy Krueger, but after Mark's death, she soon too encounter's Freddy. Later, Yvonne leaves her friends and falls asleep while in the Springwood High School's Pool area bathing in a jacuzzi, and she was attacked and almost killed by Freddy Krueger. Her nightmare oversees her jump from a diving board as monstrous arms overtake the platform and she's saved by Alice who discovers her in danger and stabs an iron stick through Freddy's mouth, which confronts Freddy holding Yvonne and forcefully drowning her in a boiler water pit. After her nightmare, Yvonne goes into Westin Hills Asylum in the real world to find Amanda Krueger in order to stop Freddy. She succeeded in finding Amanda in a dilepidated tower room, released her and finally defeats Freddy Krueger for once again. Yvonne then celebrates with Alice, Jacob and Dennis Johnson as the nightmare is over. Innovation Comic In the comics, Alice and Jacob return to Springwood to tie in some loose ends and reunite with Yvonne, who has since become a police officer investigating a series of grisly child murders that were not committed by Freddy. After Neil Gordon is put in a coma, Yvonne brings Alice to the hospital, so Alice can enter the dream and find him and Jacob who has gone missing, Freddy's assailant Devonne appears at the hospital to kill Neil and Alice, but Yvonne shots her in the stomach causing her to black out. After Alice, Jacob and Dan return from the nightmare after banishing Freddy, Yvonne is distraught in explaining the presence of a dead Devonne on the floor. After Jacob explains that Neil traded in his body to be with Nancy in the dream forever, Alice immediately tells her that they're leaving Springwood for good and ask her to come with them, saying it is time to get away from the nightmares. * Trivia **She is the first and the only Nightmare heroine to be an African-American female. She's also the first African-Amercian character survived in a Nightmare film. **It was introduced that Yvonne not only works as a nurse in Springwood hospital, and also works as a waitress in Crave Inn along with Alice Johnson. **Doesn't like most of the characters that believe Alice in the film, Yvonne doesn't trust Alice about her speech about Freddy Krueger at the beginning, until she was attacked and almost get killed in her nightmares and saved by Alice. Quotes **"Girl, you'd better lock up your window." **"Stop talking about that, those are bull shit!" **"Alice! I love you but I you need to calm down, alright?" **"Do you know that you just sounded like a..." **"Don't ask, you don't even want to know."